My Mate, My Bella
by Nelson0137
Summary: Is everything really as it seems at the Cullen home? What happens when Carlisle finds a mate in the most unexpected person?
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of these characters* _

**My Mate, My Bella**

A tiny crimson drop of liquid hit the grey carpet floor. The two colors met violently, the red sinking into the shaggy fabric, but the smell penetrated the air.

"Ouch, paper cut" Bella murmured. I was lost, her blood sang to me, begging me to take her at that very moment. A growl sounded somewhere in the room. My instincts overpowered me, and in a second I sped from my place holding Esme's hand too crouched protectively in front of my Bella. An answering growl was sent from somewhere in the room, this one feral, animalistic, livid. Scarcely, I was able to identify the growl as my own. I was too far gone, the animalistic part of me, that I had tried so hard to bury, to destroy, was now in control, and it was telling me to protect my Bella, to cradle her safely in my arms, free from all harm.

The room was in chaos, Jasper was being restrained against the wall by Emmett. His snarls and hisses were just fueling on my feral side, causing me to pull Bella closer to me. I could feel her body pressed firmly to mine, and if felt right. It was like she was made specify for me, my missing puzzle piece. I was literary shaking with rage, the only thing keeping me from tearing Jasper apart, and setting fire to him, was the small warm hand resting on my back. In my inner rage I could hear Esme soft mutterings of "it's alright" and "Carlisle its ok", it did no good, she was not the voice I wanted to hear. She reached her arm out to calm me, it didn't work, Esme was now my target, and she was the threat to my Bella. All my attention was now focused on Esme, who was beginning to back away as I began to snarl at her, just as I was about to snap at Esme's hand a body ran into mine.

Jasper using his knowledge gained from his years spent fighting newborns had escaped Emmett's grasp, and was running towards Bella. The impact of Jasper's body crashing into mine sent me topping backwards causing a thunder like sound to ring throughout the room, but it sent Bella flying into the glass table at the end of the room. "It's alright Jasper, It's just a little, blood" Alice cut herself off as Bella's delectable scent spread around the room. Wave after wave of Bella's heavenly scent reach out to each and everyone the room. Sensing the rising danger to Bella, I straighten myself up using all my four hundred years worth of control to stop myself for claiming Bella as mine. "Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme get Jasper out of here, go hunting" I commanded before running to check on Bella. Glass was implanted into her right arm, it would need to be cleaned quickly, and thoroughly so as not to run the risk of inflections. She would differently need stitches.

The vampire inside of me raged that someone dared to hurt what was mine. "She is not yours" Edward spoke harshly, I heard Alice silently make her way out the house, Bella's blood becoming too much for her. "Who knows son" I looked him dead in the eye "but she's not yours". I broke our stare down to look over Bella one more time "unclaimed" I smiled softy at her, and the smile she gave me in return took my unneeded breath away. I could hear Edward's jaw clenching "Edward, you need to leave son, go check on everyone" I spoke distractedly still gazing at Bella. When it looked as if he wasn't going to listen I commanded softy, dangerously "go". The next sound I heard was the back door slamming closed. I was alone with Bella, my Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of these characters*_

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

To say that I was stunned beyond belief is a complete understatement. I felt as if the rug that I had been standing on was pulled from underneath me, causing me to fall headfirst onto the floor. The second I touched the gift I knew something would go wrong; it always does on my birthday, so it came as no great surprise to me that I sliced my finger opening the fold of the gift, and neither did the growl that sounded from Jasper. I was prepared for Edward push me out of harm's way, maybe knocking me into his grand piano, but what I wasn't prepared for was Carlisle

The handsome blond man had crouched in front of me, protecting me as if I was his, and I'll be dammed if it wasn't the most erotic thing I have ever seen. The growls and snarls that shock his body should have frighten me, it should have terrified me when he pulled me closer to him, but it didn't and that's what both stuns me and scares me. Being close to him felt right, like he was meant to be my protector. I am not supposed to feel like that towards him, nor him me, I am meant for Edward. Though I always thought if you are going to protect somebody you should, I don't know, be in the same general area. Some protector he is, as he stands behind Esme who is now trying to get Carlisle's attention. Sensing that Carlisle was about to snap at poor Esme, I put a little more pressure on my hand that had somehow made its way onto his back.

Interesting enough, is that to me the most intense moment of this whole party ideal wasn't flying into the table, or the blood running down my arm and facing six hungry vampires, it was what had happened mill seconds ago. The conversion between Edward and Carlisle, the tension between the two was obvious, and Edward's face clearly showed his outrage and hurt, when Carlisle smiled softly down at me, and murmured "unclaimed".

But I couldn't find it in myself to care, Carlisle smile was gorgeous, and it sent my already racing heart into overdrive. My own lips unconsciously pulled into a grin of their own. His eyes were mesmerizing, golden swirls that pulled me in, drowning me in its depth; through they do seem to be slightly darker than normal. His voice is commanding and feral as he tells Edward to leave, and when he whispers quietly "go" to Edward it's impossible to miss the demand in it, causing me to shiver lightly.

I swear he smirked at me before he smiled remorsefully "I'm so sorry, Bella" concern was evident in his voice, shaking me from my thoughts. "We should go to my office, I'll have you fixed up in a moment's time" he slowly helped me to my feet, his cool hands resting lightly on my waist. I swayed unsteadily, the room spinning. His grip on me tightened, before he swept me into his arms, cradling me against his chest. "I hope you didn't mind" he asked chuckling lightly, I could feel his chest shaking with laughter, before he raced upstairs, sitting me gently on top his desk, as he got the needed supplies.

"I didn't even want a party" I murmured softy. Carlisle laughed lightly before turning around to face me, taking my injured arm in his hand. "This is going to hurt a bit, Bella, but it needs to be cleaned". Seeing that he was waiting for some sort of acknowledgement I slowly nodded my head, and at that very moment a sharp pain shot up my arm, a painful mixture of stinging and burning, before it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Carlisle" I hissed out between gritted teeth. "I'm sorry Bella, but it would have hurt more if you knew it was coming" I could clearly see the genuinely bright in his eyes, through they did seem to darken when I hissed out his name. "It's ok, Carlisle, I'm fine" sensing the deeper meaning behind my words he smiled gratefully, relief shining in his eyes. "Thank you Bella, you have always been very gracious about us." Blushing lightly I quickly changed the subject "is Jasper going to be ok" he briefly tensed at the mention of Jasper's name, before relaxing and looking up from my arm "Jasper is fine, I'm sure he is more worried about you at the moment". "This wouldn't have happened if, Edward would have turned me" again he tenses at the mention of Edward, but this time he doesn't fully relax, he sighs quietly a human trait that never left him when he turned "Bella, you have to understand that to Edward, turning you, would cause you to lose your soul, to be forever dammed". "Is that how you all feel, Carlisle, you could never be dammed, it's not possible" He looked up from stitching up the last of my arm, "thank you Bella, but by all other accounts, I am dammed". "Carlisle, you have the kindest soul, I have ever seen, you could never be dammed" sensing that he didn't believe me I inched my head towards his so he could the honesty shining in my eyes.

I could tell the moment he saw it, the disbelief in his eyes slowly drained away to be filled with a new emotion, hope. That's when I noticed our position, his hand that had been resting on my injured arm, had slide down to capture mine, cradling my fingers in his, while his other hand that had been sitting palm flat on my other side, had moved to rest hesitantly on my waist, when had we moved into such an inmate position. Somehow he had moved, to stand between my legs, his eyes were rapidly darkening, grabbing my chin he brought my face closer to his "Bella you are a amazing human" he murmured his breath brushing against my lips. His scent surrounded me pulling me closer to him. His proximity was affecting me more than Edwards kisses ever had, he had such nice lips, no think Edward. Carlisle seemed to be having some sort of internal conflict of his own, the emotions in his eyes were raging. "Fuck it" he growled lowly before bringing his mouth on mine in a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of these characters*_

Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

I'm going to hell, I thought to myself, but what a way to go. The feel of Bella's soft, warm lips against my own cool ones, was easily the most pleasurable experience of my whole existence. I could feel her warm breath mingling with mine as I kissed her even harder. Wait, I kissed her, the realization of the situation hit me, she hasn't kissed back.

"God, I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me." So as to not make her more uncomfortable then I already had, I turned around putting space between us, under the pretense of putting up the medical supplies. "Carlisle….I" Bella stuttered. My back was still turned from her I slowly shook my head "No Bella, it's ok, I'm…..I'm just so sorry…I don't know what I was thinking." Overwhelmed by the recent turn of events I leaned heavily on the bookshelves in front of me. My thoughts in overdrive, I kissed Isabella Swan, I kissed my sons girlfriend, I cheated on my wife, Esme doesn't deserve this. But the worst part is, I can't seem to find it in myself to care, I want Bella, and have for awhile now. Her rejection of me caused my non beating heart to sink into my stomach. The happiness of finally tasting the lips of the woman, who has tempted me since that first faithful encounter at the hospital, was violently ripped away from me by her unmoving lips.

Her closeness and scent had overpowered me, the smell of strawberries and freesia, invaded my every sense, caressing me, enticing me, pulling me closer to her. All I could think about was claiming what was, and always has been mine. Unknowingly to Bella, her body had responded to my every movement, every unneeded breath, every word I spoke, and my feral side loved it, just like earlier I was no longer in control of my body. I tried to fight it, I really did, but the self control that I'm so famous for was hanging on by a thread, then I caught the faint scent of her arousal and I snapped. I knew my eyes had to pitch black when I grabbed her chin pulling her closer to me, and when I saw her eyes slip down to my lips for a stray second I knew it was over. My control broke, I had to have her, to taste her, to possess her, I had to close the distance between us.

Sighing, I raised a shaky hand through my hair. I tensed hearing Bella move closer towards me. "Carlisle" she said hesitantly as she placed her hand softly on my back. It was happening again, her scent was surrounding me. When she received no response she stepped closer "Carlisle it's ok" she whispered into my ear. I bit back a groan, she really had no idea how she affects me, but I shook my head refusing to turn around, and see the disgust I knew would be in her eyes. "No Bella, it's not, I forced myself on you, I took advantage of you Bella" "Carlisle turn around." Again I refused, I felt more than heard her sigh, and mumble under her breath "stupid, self-blaming vampires." When she saw all she got in response was a slight strained smile, she continued, "Carlisle, you did not force yourself on me" causing me to snort automatically, through she continued as if I hadn't made a sound "Carlisle, I'm not mad." She sounded more amused than mad, through I'm not sure what at.

"But you should be Bella" she moved closer to me, her body pressed against my back, causing me to automatically lean towards her, "why" she whispered into my ear again, she sounded genuinely curious. "Bella, I kissed you" I heard her giggle quietly "I know Carlisle, I was there". I could practically hear the smile in her voice, "but you didn't kiss back" I responded without thinking. I mentally slapped myself in the head, what the hell am I thinking, I could feel Bella's soft breaths against my back, and I tensed feeling her move back slightly. Great I scared her off, I thought to myself. "I was shocked, Carlisle please turn around" she pleaded into my ear, moving closer than ever this time; every part of her body was pressed against me. I swallowed hard, I wanted nothing more than to turn around and have her against the bookshelves.

"Bella" I growled lowly toward her. I felt her shiver lightly against my body, "Please" she pleaded again. "Isabella, if you don't move, I won't be able to control myself" I hissed warning towards her, as my body instantly responded to her pleas. She placed a light open mouth kiss onto my neck, and I snapped.

Turning around I swiftly switched our positions, pulling her firmly towards me, trapped her between the bookshelves, and me. "Isabella, I give you one more warning, if you don't want me, this, then tell me now, or fear I won't be able to stop." When she gave no response I started to back away, until she grabbed my arm pulling me back towards her, and with one word "yes" I was on her again.

I brought my mouth on hers in a heated kiss, my inner vampire roaring when she kissed back, I ran my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gasps quietly, and I took my chance, sweeping my tongue in her mouth, gaining a moan of appreciation from her. God she tasted delicious, everything about this girl is sweet. I explored every inch of her mouth caressing, and worshiping, everywhere I could reach. I deepened the kiss as Bella's arms snaked around my neck, her fingers roughly pulling my hair, causing me to growl into her mouth. I pulled her closer, her legs wrapping around my waist, as I backed her against the wall, she let out a breathy moan into my mouth, setting my body on fire. I couldn't get enough her, and as she grounded her hot core onto my raging erection, I left her mouth, nipping her neck as she whimpered, pulling me back on her mouth. She grinded against me again, I hissed into her mouth "Isabella, if you don't stop, I will take you against this wall" I bit out roughly. My fingers were slipping underneath her shirt when I heard it, Edward.

Sensing him running through the front yard, I yanked away from Bella, causing her to whimper at the loss, trying to pull me back. Oh how I wanted to go back, I looked longing at her lips, before shaking my head bringing me out of my thoughts. "Bella Edward's coming" I whispered urgently. The effect was instant, she unwrapped her legs from around my waist, leaning heavily against the wall. I had a moment of smug satisfaction that I was the one to put in such a chaotic state, her lips were swollen, her normally straight hair was in disarray, and her eyes were glazed over with lust. "Straighten your hair" I mouth to her, as I heard the front door open. I raced to sit behind my desk, to hide a rather large problem, just as I heard him walking up the stairs. I could sense Bella's nervousness "it's going to me fine" I mouth towards her and gave her a slight smirk just as Edward walked through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of these characters*_

Chapter 4

Carlisle POV

Quickly, I pushed every thought of Bella and this amazing incident to the back of my mind. Over the many centuries of companionship with Edward I've learned that privacy is not easily obtained. Even when he was just a newborn, only a few hours old, he was answering my thoughts instead of my spoken questions. It's very… hard to live with someone who can read your every thought, and know why you react in a certain way.

When I first brought Esme home, he knew how I felt about her, before I did. So in order to have a small fraction of privacy, I learned how to block my thoughts without Edward realizing. At the beginning I hid only tiny memories, memories that he would have dig deep in my mind to find, they were mostly from my human days taken place on my vampire hunts. I meditated for hours, in a secluded forest unknown to Edward, who believed me to be working a shift at the hospital.

While meditating I learned how to take a memory, and shove it into a dark corner in the back of my mind. Then I would look at the thoughts at the forefront of my mind, looking for anything out of order. When I looked intently enough I saw there was a small gap from where I had removed the memory, which could be easily covered by a false memory, effectively blocking the hidden memory.

Over the decades, blocking my thoughts has become infinitely easier, so easy that it can be done without me concentrating. I placed a false memory in the forefront of my mind of me telling Bella that Edward didn't blame her for the party incident.

Edward gave me a slight nod from where he stood in the doorway, staring impassively at Bella. "She's just fine son" I thought towards him, she sure is, damnit Carlisle get your mind out the gutter, I scolded myself. Edward shot me a glare as he stalked from the doorway toward Bella. "Bella I should get you home, love, Charlie must be worried." I didn't miss the slight emphasis he put on love, and I had to grit my teeth to keep from snapping at him, and wiping that smug grin off his face. When she didn't answer him, Edward gave her a look-over; he reached his arm towards her, placing his hand on her cheek. I gripped the desk, the wood denting underneath my fingers, I could feel a growl building in my chest, and I fought to keep it under control.

"Are you ok Bella, you seem a little flushed." I watched as a blush spread across her already red tinted skin, and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my mouth for half a second, when Bella's eyes shot towards mine, before quickly returning to Edwards face. She gave him an unsteady nod, still leaning heavily on the wall.

I heard Alice return to the house, and make her way upstairs towards my office. Feeling Bella's eyes on me as Edward stared at the intently at the doorway, probably listening to Alice's thoughts, I stood from behind my desk and deliberately racked my eyes over her figure. Starting from her feet, up her sinful long legs, tracing her curves with my eyes I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like licking my way up her body, and finally resting my eyes on her beautiful face staring deeply into her eyes. I watched her eyes dilate, and a blush form across her face, following her blush down her neck, I couldn't help but wonder how far down that blush reached. I had no control over my mind or body, I wanted to run my hands over her curves hold her close, kiss my way… A loud growl echoed somewhere in the room. And I had no chance to prepare before Edward jumped at me, crashing me into the wall behind.

His hand was gripping my neck, pinning me to the wall, cracking the plaster with the force of his anger towards me. Before I had time to react he swung his arm, his fist connecting to my right cheek. Edward's punch sent me racing, it didn't physically hurt me, but the emotional pain caused me to groan. My thoughts spun out of control, my son just punched me, the young man that I saw as my first born son just punched me, and I know without a shadow of a doubt Edward would kill me, or at least try I smirked to myself.

A horrified gasp brought me out of my thoughts, raising my head; I looked over Edward's shoulder, meeting Bella's eyes. I could see she was clearly terrified, and I reacted instantly. My inner vampire screamed at me to exterminate the threat towards what was mine. I needed to hold her safely in my arms, to take the pain away from her, keep her safe from harm, and Edward just challenged that.

Swiftly, too fast for the human eye, I grabbed Edward's arm as he prepared to swing again, twisting it firmly behind his back, and slammed him face-front into the wall where I had just vacated. I could feel Bella's wide eyes staring at my back; I knew she would never forgive me if I hurt her precious…._Edward_, I thought venomously. "That's right, she's mine" Edward hissed out, telling me he had been reading my thoughts. I tensed, my inner beast raged, how dare he try to claim what was mine, and I struggled to keep the memories of me and Bella hidden.

I tightened my grip on Edward's arm, pushing him harder into the wall. He gave a small grunt of pain, and I knew it was over. Still not able to believe he attacked me, his sire, I hissed at him "stand down, Edward" my body shaking with suppressed raged. By now Alice had entered, and was giving Bella a gentle hug, I shot her a look her of approval, before locking my eyes back on Edward's form.

"Edward" I repeated again as I grabbed his neck with my free hand. I heard Bella take a hesitant step towards me "Carlisle, I'm sure he is sorry…" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence, my dead heart fell, she obviously wanted Edward not me. I would never be able to hold her or kiss her, I would never be the one she would come to, it would always be Edward. He gave a growl of agreement, and I could see a smug grin sitting on his lips. And it irritated the hell out of me. I jerked his arm painfully up his back, his head slamming sharply against the wall, and I could have cared less, it didn't matter that he was my son; he was taking what's mine.

Alice grabbed Bella, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, "It's ok Bella, Edward needs this, he needs to learn respect" she murmured to Bella. "Stand down" I growled towards him, my chest raging with snarls, my tone commanding. He tensed immediately, and he began to struggle trying unsuccessfully to break my hold. Seeing he had no choice, he gave in, tilting his head to the side, bowing his head, his neck to my mouth, as a sign as submission. "Never forget who brought you here, Edward" I warned into his ear, before releasing him from my hold.

He gave me a tight nod before moving towards the two other occupants in the room. I took a deep breath preparing myself for Bella reaction. Would she be horrified? I mean, I basically just attacked her boyfriend. Would she finally see me as the monster I am? Edward gave a loud snort from his position in the corner of the room while he was staring intently at Bella. Calming myself I finally worked up my nerves, I took another deep breath before turning to look at Bella hesitantly.

Whatever reaction I expected, was not what I got. She was staring at me wide eye wrapped in Alice arms. Her eyes were filled with awe, admiration, and was that lust. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I looked Bella straight in her eye "I'm sorry you had to see that ". She blushed lightly, her hand sweeping the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "It's ok, it's not like you threw the first punch" she answered quietly, her eyes darting quickly to Edward who was still staring at her.

I gave her a slight grin, and a quite chuckle left me before I could stop it. She grinned shyly at me before her soft giggles filled the room. Her laugh made my non-beating heart stop; I would do anything for her if it meant that I can hear that laugh again. Edward gave me an irritated glare, before grabbing Bella tightly by the wrist. "Come on Bella" he spat at her as he pulled her out the room by the wrist. She gave a slight wince of pain from Edwards grip, and a low growl escaped me. Edward loosened his hold immediately, but continued to make his way out the room.

She gave me a worried glance from over her shoulder. Giving her a reassuring nod I mouth to her "I'll come see you tonight" before she was pulled out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of these characters* _

Chapter 5

Bella, my sweet Bella, she just left and I already mourn for the lost of her, and her tantalizing scent. Her smell still lingered in the air, surrounding and cocooning me in its warmth, and affection. I was intoxicated just from her smell, taking deep unneeded breaths to inhale as much as I could; I felt as if I was floating, nothing could bring me down; my head was spinning, if this is what it feels like to be drunk I can understand why it's so popular. Just the thought of being able to see Bella tonight eased the excruciating pain in my chest. A slight giggle brought me out of my thoughts.

I turned in saw that Alice had taken a seat in front of my desk, which is not unusual for her, but her facial expression was. I instantly froze, the only other time I have seen her look like this is when Bella had first moved here, even when her and Jasper first came to us, she was still the happy and excited Alice we all know and love. Where usually a wide grin rested on her lips, was now a firm thin line, her lips pushed firmly together. The usually bright and bubbly demeanor had been replaced, with a serious, business-like demeanor. A strange sparkle shown faintly in her eyes, was it anger, or maybe disappointment.

"Come, sit" she waved her hand towards the black office chair behind my desk. My eyebrow rose inadvertently, this was a whole new Alice, an Alice that my eyes have never seen before, and I have no idea with how to deal with her.  
"Well thank you, for giving me permission to sit in my own chair." A cheeky grin floated across her face, and I sighed in relief, I could deal with this Alice, the Alice that I know and love. "Fine, stand there then" she pouted slightly, before she turned serious again "but we are going to talk regardless".

My eyes darkened slightly, usually, I could deal with Alice, and her all knowing ways, telling me what to do, and where to go, but my authority has been challenged to many times in the last 24 hours, to be able to stand here and listen to her demands. My inner beast that had been calmed slightly by Bella scent was now raising its ugly head again, still upset by Edward's blatant disobedience; it was ready to make certain people learn respect. I stood straight-backed, my eyes locked on hers before I answered calmly, quietly "talk about what Alice". She unlike _Edward_, took heed to my warning, quickly bowing her head "I'm sorry, Carlisle". Her quick submission placid me "it's alright Alice; I'm not quite my normal self today". She looked at me, understanding warring with some other emotion in her eyes, before her eyes swept back downward.

"Carlisle could we please talk" she asked softly. My eyes roamed over her passive form, before relenting with a nod. Her head shot up locking her eyes with mine an innocent expression forming on her face "So Carlisle did anything of importance happen in your office today". I rolled my eyes before turning around my back to her, looking at the books resting in my bookshelves, awe the bookshelves. "Alice, I assure you I have no idea what incident you are talking about, all I did was stitch up her arm, and hold a pleasant conversion with her." And oh, how pleasant it was.

I could feel her eyes narrowed on my form "I didn't say anything about an incident, Carlisle". I tensed slightly, before forcing myself to relax, "yes you did". She sighed quietly "nobody in this whole damn family, ever fully listens to me" she mumbled before speaking louder "Carlisle, I promise you I did not, and if you would please take a seat we could talk". She cursed inaudibly when I refused to turn around "Carlisle, we both know you are lying, so can you please take a seat".

There was no use in denying it; Alice of course would have seen my decision to throw caution to the wind, and attempt to claim Bella as mine. My resistance crumbled, sighing in defeat; I slumped into my seat, giving Alice my complete attention. "Now what to hell were you thinking Carlisle, this is Bella, the love of your son's life, my best friend." A growl shook my body before I could stop it "mine". Taking a deep breath I calmed myself, "Alice do you think I don't know that, I have a beautiful wife for God sakes Alice" my voice was lowly dangerously, without me trying "but when I'm with her I can't seem to care".

My fingers racked through my hair, as I looked down, ashamed "when I'm with her, I feel complete, I have always been drawn to her, but until today I have always fought out connection, it would do no good to anyone" my fingers pulled roughly at my hair, causing me to shudder as I remembered Bella doing the exact same thing. "I'm just so confused Alice, I love her with all my mind, body, and soul, and always have, I just, I just don't know what to do, she calms the beast in me."

I heard a squeal, and I looked up to see Alice beaming at me. She was literary bouncing in her seat, a wide grin stretching her face. It was amazing to see her transformation, from serious to happy in less than a second. And I would have questioned her expression if my mind wasn't whirling. Why is she so happy about me and Bella, surly she can see the negative affects this will have on the family, I have seen Edward when he is gone hunting for the weekend, he is lost without her, just a shadow of himself. She must have seen the confusion clouding my face, "Carlisle this is great" she shrieked. "It took you forever to figure it out though, with the rate you were going Bella and Edward would have been married before you figured it out." Too confused to even bristle at Edwards's name, I blurted out the first question I could think of, "what are you talking about".

"You and Bella being mates, silly" she giggled. "But…I thought…Bella and Edward…. Me and Esme" I stammered. I'm sure that if I was human I would have been blushing bright red. She sighed "just listen to me, close your eyes, and think about what you would feel if Esme left you". Expecting to feel heartbreak, and anguish, I was stunned beyond belief, when all I felt was a little anxious, like how you feel when you're letting your child go driving for the first time. "Now think about how you would feel if Bella left you."

The pain was instant, my soul literary ached for her to return to me. Just the thought of being away from her made me short of breath, leaving me gasping for air, my chest contracting painfully. It was worse than Jane's power; every nerve ending was on fire, my inner beast raging for me to go find her. Alice soft mumblings brought me back to the present. Taking a deep breath, I asked the only question on my mind, "What the hell was that". She giggled before it turned into a full blown laugh.

"I'm sorry Carlisle; I truly am, but the look on your face" I glared at her which made her laugh even harder. She took a deep calming breath before giving me an explanation, "that Carlisle was the mating pull". The mating pull, but, "Alice, when we first moved here you said you saw Edward and Bella together in your vision". She sighed rolling her eyes, "I said no such thing, that's just what everyone assumed". "But you didn't deny it, and you said that you saw Bella as a vampire with..." "With the family" Alice interrupted "what". "Yes I did see Bella, as a vampire, but I never said she was going to be with Edward, that was what he assumed and told everyone, all I said was that no matter what happened she would still be one of us, and because of that everyone but Jasper believed she was Edward's mate."

"Jasper knew" I stated incredulously. "Of course he did, he can feel emotions, Carlisle" she sounded slightly offended. But my mind was whirling around so fast, that I didn't have the mental capacity, to apologize. "Why didn't you tell me, it would have made everything easier, I could have got Bella before Edward fell in love with her." She shook her head frantically, "It would have made everything worse, trust me Carlisle, if you would have gotten Bella first, you would have had two more vampires to deal with besides James and Victoria, you had to figure it out yourself".

"Edward and Esme" I murmured, she nodded her head slightly, "how are they going to take it now"? "Esme going to be easier than Edward, she won't want to stand in the way of your happiness, but Edward" she sighed "Edward will be upset". "Will he be ok, will he accept us" I demanded. Alice shook her head sadly, "I don't know, his future becomes blank". I immediately was alarmed; sitting straight in my chair I asked hesitantly, "He doesn't…kill himself does he"."No, no, it's not that kind of blank, I know that he is alive and well, I just can't see him, it's so frustrating."

I sighed reaching across the desk to grab her hand, "I'm sure he is fine, Alice, you're doing your best, I can't ask for more". I heard the front door open as Edward made his return. He came busting into the room, his eyes blazing as he stared me down, thank God Alice can block her thoughts as well as I can. "We need to talk" he stalked towards me, as I stood "we will son, just let me go hunting". A snarl slipped past his lips when I called him son, "fine" he growled, brushing past me, he sat in my chair, his feet propped up on the desk.

I let the disrespect slide this time, even through what I really wanted to do was make him submit, and learn who the real leader of this coven was. Giving Alice a hug goodbye I murmured "thank you" in her ear. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, replying just as quietly, "everything will be alright" before speaking louder "now don't you need to hunt" her eyes sparkly wickedly. A slight smile pulled at my mouth before I ran out the room, running towards Bella's house, my Bella.


End file.
